Flame
by Checkingdude
Summary: What happens when instead of Hiccup facing the Village he runs but leaves a warning. Now 5 years later can he learn to forgive all those who hurt him or will he destroy Berk.
1. Chapter 1

Flames

I do not own HTTYD or its characters. Thanks for reading!

-4years and 10 months ago-

Hiccup Haddock the III had successfully gotten to touch a Night Fury. It was astonishing, it was amazing, and it was treason by the highest kind. No one had ever not killed a dragon before, and no one, certainly not a viking, had earned a dragon's trust. No one had done anything of the sort.

But on that day Hiccup saw something. Something unseen for thousands of years. He saw a new way of life. Not that anyone would have believed him then, but he saw it all the same. On that day he would refer to himself as Flame whenever he and the dragon were alone together. Hiccup the Useless was no longer himself he was Flame. And Flame was someone he enjoyed being.

-4 years and 7months ago-

He was leaving. No way was he killing a dragon. Ever. Period. Not unless it was self-defense and he had no other choice, and even then he had a lot of choices. He had learned the way of the dragon to some extent and was happy never having to fight a dragon he could just tame. But of course there was a complication.

Astrid by name, angry by nature. She was waiting on him when he got to the cove. Toothless almost killed her too, had he not intervened. But at that point all he wanted was to leave Berk but the Gods had of course put her in front of him as a way of confrontation to him leaving. He let her run but at about midway to Berk he stopped her. And by stopped I mean he leveled Toothless out and had him pin her to the ground. There he gave his last words as Hiccup Haddock the III.

"Astrid, I'm leaving so give this message to my dad and the village. I am no longer who I was, I am Flame now and I can tame and befriend dragons. I am no longer who I was and I never will be again. I'm going to the nest to study and even perhaps befriend the dragons there. By any means possible that I know. This is my warning…do not cross me again…I have been nice so far because I am forgiving but no longer. My forgiveness is now for those who deserve it. You have been warned."

With that Toothless backed up and then took off.

-3 days after Flame left Berk-

He had killed it. He had killed the queen. The Driver. The Protector. Yet he had not felt sorry for it. It had tried to kill him and Toothless from the moment they meet. He had no choice. So for some reason he felt quite calm. He had all his limbs intact. He had survived it. He had killed it while it had been going up the top of the Volcano. When it tried to breathe fire, Toothless stopped it and it fell off the volcano and promptly detonated on impact.

Now the dragons treated him like a king almost. Then they showed him the throne and it all became clear. He was the king of the dragons. He made a snap decision and went and sat on it, and almost by magic they all bowed before him, and with their blessing, the chair latched onto him and instantly put him unconscious.

When he awoke several hours later, he was taller, stronger and had scales, but was still human enough not to be a dragon. He looked pretty much the same actually. Except he had scales on his arms and legs in certain places, also he had several spots of scales on his chest, abdomen, and back. Through some experiments he found that the scales were harder than any normal dragon's, and then there were the spines. They grow out of his arms and though some experiments (mostly by accident) he learned he could shot them like a Nader could from his arms.

Then were the other side effects. No he did not grow a tail or something, but his eyes, they were much more powerful as was every other sense. He could also communicate to the dragons(it came as a big surprise when Toothless first spoke to him and he understood.) His bones were harder (he fell off Toothless two hundred feet in the air and hit the ground, got up with a couple of cuts and scrapes only). He could heal very fast (I don't think I need to explain how he found this one) and he was as fast as his night fury and as strong 3 gronckles put together.

He was faster, stronger, and deadlier than any normal human now. He was essentially part dragon. And although his face was the same, most of the people on Berk would have hardly recognized him. He was effectively no longer a human being. He was Flame.

-The day Flame left- (Astrid)

He had befriended a dragon and was now leaving! No he would not just leave right? Then again this was no longer Hiccup she was dealing with. He was definitely different. He was Flame now. And the Village needed to be warned.

She went to his father first. After saying what Hiccup or Flame, either one, had said his father laughed and said that she must have hit her head on a tree. The she told him that he was gone.

Two days went by and nobody had seen Hiccup. The elders came and talked to Astrid. They all agreed that Hiccup was gone and despite her telling them where he went they still called his disappearance strange and mysterious. Some thought he was dead even, but that would all change one day and Astrid knew it. She would be ready for it.

-the Present-

The Dragons were restless. The King was going to leave the island for a while, for the first time since he became the King. He was their leader and they hoped he would be alright.

"Alright Toothless time to go," Flame said.

"Are you sure this is a smart thing to do." Toothless asked

"Nope but you know what I've been training for a couple of years, it's now or next year."

"But what if they don't let you compete."

"They will, don't you worry brother, they will, they will."

With that he left Dragon Island. His home and his subjects quickly vanished under the cover of night. He would arrive at Berk and be, hopefully, unnoticed due to his mask and armor he had made.

-Berks Warrior contest-

He had arrival was greeted by arrows.

"Great, just great, they saw us." He growled

"Yeah no kidding now use your feet and help me fly around them please." Toothless said.

"Oh alright." Sighed Flame.

Once he landed he walked to the archers and handed them their butts on a silver platter.

Once that was taken care of he and Toothless made their way to the area to be signed up for the competition.

He scared everyone there with Toothless and it wasn't until Stoick saw Flame that no one knew who it was.

"H-H-Hiccup?!" Stoick shockingly whispered.

Flame smiled and went to his father.

"No Stoick its Flame and you should have listened to Astrid" Flame said clearly seeing the disbelief in his father's eyes

Flame then walked away and into the warrior area

The first event was The Berserkers verse the Meatheads. The Berserkers won. Easily.

Next it was him verse the entire Berkian champions team.

Risky yes. For them. He was a lot fast and stronger than they last saw him.

With that they announced the competition.

"Dragon Island vs. Berk Champions."

With that Flame took to the arena and stood alone.

The Berkian Champions composed of Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, and Spitelout.

Ruff and Spitelout had bows and a sword each. Astrid her ax and a sword, Snotlout a hammer and a sword, and Tuff with a spear and shield.

'Oh this is going to be fun.' Flame thought

"Begin!"

Snotlout scuffed and said, "Watch and learn as I make this loser a little girl."

"Stop Snotlout!" Astrid yelled knowing something was up. Who would challenge a team of 5 by themselves unless they were extremely good.

But that did not stop him and his ego. He charged Flame with his hammer raised high only to watch Flame suddenly get closer and punch him right in the face. The others stared at an unconscious Viking in surprise. He was a lot stronger than he looked. No one knew what to expect except Astrid, who had a sneaking suspension of who this was.

Suddenly Spitelout and Ruff pulled out their bows and drew back and fired in rapid fired quickly and efficiently, aiming to maim. Flame dodged them all but one which he plucked out of the air and grabbed his own bow and opened fire at Ruff. The arrow split her bow in half; the arrow then deflected (due to the snapping bow) and went right over her shoulder.

Ruff looked at her split bow in awe and outrage.

Astrid and Tuff made their move then. They charged right at him. Classic Viking maneuver. Something he was expecting and could easily counter. But he wanted to play with them some more.

He easily side stepped and walked back to his original spot casually like nothing happened.

Astrid decided to move then and attack from behind. As she struck with her ax, her attack was quickly stopped. Flame had grabbed the handle from the side. Somehow he had sidestepped again and grabbed her ax!

'No one was that quick,' Astrid thought in amazement and horror.

The horror only grew when he quickly took her ax away and pulled her forward. He then threw the ax at Tuff who was now also closing in on the kill, only to be stopped dead when the ax hit his shield.

Flame decided then to draw his sword.

The metal was very strong and heavy but because of Flame's strength increase it felt light and easy to swing. It had two rubies on the hilt and the blade was straight. The hilt looked like it was on fire. It was an amazing piece. Not easy to make either. Flame had spent 10 days perfecting the hilt alone and another week making the blade perfect for him.

He moved the moment Spitelout notched another arrow.

He dived for Tuff, rolled, and then single handily grabbed the shield, yanked it off, ax and all, and threw it at Spitelout, who dived to avoid, but snapped his bow in two during the roll.

Ruff was now also entering the fray and attacked Flame. He easily parried and then cut her chin while her guard was down; she then threw down her sword and ran away. It was the rules. If you get completely disarmed or cut in a vital area you are automatically out of the fight. Unfortunately for her the face was a vital place.

Tuff, now feeling angry at his sister's easy defeat charged with his spear…only to have it split by Flame's blade and had to leave as well due to a similar cut on his chin that matched his sisters.

Spitelout and Astrid looked at each other now worried of defeat.

"Come on is that the best you all can do?" taunted Flame

Astrid's eyes flashed. He had gotten her angry now it was time for him to pay the price.

"Double?" Spitelout asked.

"Double," Astrid replied angrily.

They didn't even get a chance to advance because Flames had his bow out now and had just nicked Spitelout's jaw.

He dropped the sword and walked away angrily.

It was now Flame and Astrid.

He then did the unexpected. He ran up to her and then stuck. It was almost too fast to block. The swords clattered and a snapping sound was heard as Astrid's blade was cut in half, leaving a small nick on her chin.

Flames then walked out of the area…the winner.

She looked down due to her eyes watering. All that time training, for nothing. He just waltzed in and took them down.

When she opened her eyes she saw a piece of paper.

It read: _Met me where you found me._

After that the matches went on.

Flame destroyed everyone in his path and ended up winning the tournament single handedly for the first time in Viking history.

Everyone was shocked, but no one was more shocked than Stoick, who watched his son single-handedly destroy the competition like it was nothing.

Berk was now whispering of Astrid's warning. Was that really Hiccup? Hiccup the Screw-up? Some kid that was a complete ,well, hiccup beat them? Some said no way, until he pulled the mask off. There was no longer any doubt, it was defiantly Hiccup.

Astrid then realized where she had to go.

-The cove- (Flame)

'She's following me. Good.' Hiccup thought to himself.

He continued to walk and look at the forest. It was definitely shrinking he thought. Vikings with families always needed wood for their houses and chimneys.

'With Toothless not far behind Astrid I should be safe, right?'

He then climbed down the side of the cove and then promptly climbed out on another wall. He decided then to surprise Astrid.

As he crept up on Astrid, he smiled

'This is going to be fun' he thought to himself.

She then rose up to climb down the cliff to the cove.

He then stood quietly and spoke.

"You know sneaking up on me only ever happened once right?' he said

Astrid whipped around startled by his sudden appearance.

"How did you…?" She started

"Get behind you? Simple, I looped around after I entered the cove."

"Okay…now what do you want?"

"To talk, nothing else, just to talk."

"Why?"

"So you can learn what has happened in the last 5 years or so."

"Why should I care what you've done, besides betray you village."

"I don't know. Why don't I show you instead, a taste of what has happened to me. Then you can decide if you want to know more."

He then pulled up on his armor to reveal some of his many spots of scales.

Horror danced on her face.

"I guess that's what you get for betraying us." She said simply, smirking.

"Actually, no. That's not it at all."

Her smirk disappeared instantly.

"What that's not a curse from the Gods?"

"Again, no, it's a gift from the dragons."

"A gift? How is that a Gift?"

"Because it means I'm there king."

"What?"

"Confused? Good, you should. Well if you must know I got it for doing what I hate. Killing a dragon."

"Nice to see the viking heritage does make an appearance." She snarled.

"It was self-defense, one, two it was their queen I killed." He replied angrily.

"What?"

"That's right, they had a queen, she was the reason they were raiding us. She was the reason that so many of us died, SHE IS THE REASON THAT I AM WHAT I AM TODAY!"

She shrank back terrified.

"Hiccup I don't know what to say to that."

"Good, because I do. When I killed her the dragons became my subjects. They became my new family. They showed me how to do this to myself."

"I..I.."

"I am now stronger, faster, and far more powerful than just a chief of a small island."

He then opened his armor and showed her his chest. It was mostly scales, black scales.

She gasped.

"I am not cursed or evil, I am the blessed of the dragon, don't forget that."

He then walked away. She heard him fly off to the village on his dragon, but she just stood there in complete silence. Dumbstruck. As was his intention. He may be older and although the crush on her kind of wore off, he still wanted her safe in case what he thought was going to happen.

-The Mead Hall-

The Mead Hall, as loud and boisterous as it was, Hiccup found himself there for no other reason other than to be there. Due to Toothless, who was lying down, growling at everyone, people kept their distance, but a few did come and try to talk to him. One of which was a very drunk 18 year old girl, but the moment she saw he was uninterested in her she left. He was still chuckling on that for a good 5 minutes until Gobber came to talk to him. He as he got close, Toothless began to growl.

"Ah shu' it you ove' grown liza'd," Gobber said, then turning his attention to Hiccup, "So where hav' yo' been?"

Hiccup chuckled at Toothless's face and then spoke," Gobber I have seen the nest, treasures so big they couldn't even fit in here, and fought things large enough to eat the pier in a single bite. The better question is 'what hav'n't I seen?'.

Gobber laughed and said," that's all fine an' dandy but why? Why Le've Berk and You' life?

"Because I didn't want to kill a dragon and because of the wrongs that have never be righted towards me."

"Oh. I gues' that makes sense, except the not kill drago's part! You were blood thirsty and always wante' a piece of the action. Always. So wha' change'?"

"I met Toothless, and together I train him, and in ways that are different, he trained me. We became brothers in all but looks and blood."

"Ah but is a brothe' worth your tribe?"

"Yes, for me, yes, I was always an outcast and never respected ,no matter how blood thirsty I was, I was still the damn talking fishbone. No one respected me except for you or because of my father was chief, and any people that tried to get close because of that I saw through immediately and avoided them, but you already know that already."

"aye' I do. Last question. How did you become' champion of the dragons'?"

"I did the thing I left Berk for. I killed a dragon. Mind you it was huge and dangerous, completely untamable unless you were 500ft tall, and it tried to kill me and Toothless on multiple occasions. But I still killed it. Once that was done they began to respect me and were always hinting toward a cave, once inside I found the Throne. It had been there only a few days that was clear by thestate of the materials. Once on it I became there king and human champion."

"That's it? Huh, ev'n I could hav' don' that!"

"That wasn't all. It gave me gifts. One of which was the ability to communicate to the dragons even over a large distance. Quite handy that one is."

"An' the othe' gifts."

"You just witnessed most of them in the arena."

"Wha' ext'nsive combat prowlnes'?"

"That and strength, speed, and so much more. I have no doubt I could take anyone in this room even without a weapon."

"Huh. Well that is defiantly something I have never heard of before," Said someone from behind.

It was Snotlout.

"Nice to see you awake. Was our fight to dull for you that you fell asleep?" Hiccup mocked.

"Haha hic-"

"Let me stop you there," Flame said coldly," I am not Hiccup, Hiccup died a long time ago, I am Flame, no one else, got it, Lout, and I'm not the little kid that once forgave you for every bull session you decided to give!"

"Really what are you then? Some freak who claims to be a king but can't show it at all?"

Flame chuckled darkly.

"You have no idea what I am capable of doing. No one besides me and Toothless knows. But I guess I'll give you a demonstration. At one o'clock you shall see two terrible terrors and a gronckle will be at your father's house tomorrow, blocking the door. If you kill them, I'll declare war on Berk and everyone on it right now, you don't kill it and a well you figure out the rest on your own."

At this point they had gathered a crowd. Almost everyone had gathered around was listening. With that Hiccup left with Toothless walking solemnly behind.

-The next day- (Snotlout)

There they were sitting right in front of his father's door. Blocking it. Just like he had said.

"Out of the way you stupid dragons!"

They didn't move. There king had told them to stay there and report in one hour. The hour just became shorter. There was now some entertainment in front of the gronckle.

"Oh come on!"

With that he started to growl and pace.

'The next event is in 5 minutes and I need my ax to kill Mr. Dragon King! But if I kill them I could possibly kill every on here. OOOOHHHHH what to do! Wait a second…this is Hiccup, he's known for his wild imagination and stupid stories. Why should this be any different?' Snotlout thought.

He then walked over, sword in hand to the creatures, and killed the gronckle where it stood and both terrible terrors, and hid the bodies.

'These bodies are hid so he will never know that I killed them, and I can get my ax, it's not like what he said about being telepathic to dragons was true, right?'

-the Arena- (Flame)

'Oh Snotlout, you idiot. Well I guess this place is going to be hurting for a while. At least until I established that patience should be rewarded more frequently and that I am what I say I am. As stupid as those reasons are they need to learn respect for things that are stronger than they are.' Flame thought.

It was time for the challengers competition, which was basically someone challenges another challenger to fight them on their ground. His first challenger was some big berserker guy in hand to hand combat, basically meaning no weapons of any sort in this fight. That was fine by him he was good at almost all forms of combat, though archery and hand to hand were his best. Still he was pretty handy with a sword, ax, mace, and shield.

"Usberis the Dreaded vs Flame, King of Dragons. Begin!"

The berserker attacked first like Flame thought he would, and suddenly the berserker found his target a foot away from his original target. Flame struck then and knocked the big man down in a single punch. He stayed down.

"Winner: Flame!"

And that set the mood for all of Flame challenges. At least until Snotlout came, ax in hand.

"Alright traitor, let's do this."

"Yes let's murderer."

Snotlout was in shock, 'how did he know?'

"I knew the moment the dragon got attacked, unprovoked, might I add. Had you waited an hour then he would have moved. You just single handedly decided the fate of everyone on this island and now there's only one person who can reverse it. Me. Kill me in that ring and the dragons don't attack, if I kill you then all is forgiven, however, if I beat you and keep you alive, I'll destroy the village."

"Okay…right because thousands of dragons are going to come from the sky and attack this island just because you said so. Yah I'm still not buying it."

"Okay that was my last chance for all you. Heed it or, well, prepare to die."

Flame then stocked off.

Now the chiefs listening in of course do the smart thing for once and go get the other chiefs.

-The Chiefly meeting-(Stoick)

"Stoick, either your boy is mad or he is telling the truth and dragons will attack the village in great force," said one Urchial the Demanding.

"What do you mean Urchial?" Stock asked

"Me and two other Chiefs heard your boy and his cousin talking and it wasn't good old banter either."

"Urchial stop running around the dragon and tell me already!"

"Hic-"

"Allow me to stop this conversation there," Said a particular familiar voice.

The chiefs now bewildered had been focusing on each other too much and had not heard Flame enter the room. Baffled by his stealth and interruption they all fell quiet.

"And just what are you doing here runt!" The chief of the Berserkers yelled

"Really, runt? Come now, I destroyed one of your biggest soldiers with one punch, what do you call that you overgrown troll."

"WWWWRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The chief berserker decidedly charged Flame to avenge his fallen comrade, only to look like a fool when his weapon was blasted to pieces. Now holding a piece of his hilt and stumbling backwards he shot a look of shock and horror at Flame.

"Thank you Toothless. Now I hear that this conversation is about me. Anyone care to elaborate on this subject? No? Good because allow me to elaborate on your situation."

"And what would that be, traitor?!" called Urchial

"Oh the treat of total annihilation at the hands of one of your own that has every reason to be angry with you," Flame said relaxingly, "Now to explain your situation well that's pretty easy. I devised a test for a warrior here in the village. If he was patient, calm, or not stupid he would have passed. To say the least he failed, and being an heir to one of you he probably shouldn't have failed …but he did. He killed three of my subjects, now he will either die in battle with me, or war shall consume the entire island under an attack of powerful proportions.

All the chiefs gaping at the young man did the one thing that felt right. They laughed at him, well at least until he shot a quill at a couple of them. Then it fell deathly quiet.

He smiled at them and said, "there is still there is one more option. If I am killed in combat by said heir, and I think all of you now know whose fault this is now don't you, then the dragons will not come."

Gaping at him, then the quills in the table, then at each other, they quickly figured that this probably should not be ignored.

Now at the end of what he wanted to say he started to leave.

"Wait!" Stoick yelled, "Hiccup stop!"

Flame stopped alright. The throw a quill right at his father that hit his helmet causing Stoick to falter.

"Don't ever call me that again! Hiccup is dead in all but memory….I am not him anymore! I stopped being Hiccup when I met Toothless. Don't forget that again." Flame growled.

Flame then took his leave with his night fury right behind him.

As the door shut though Flame heard the words he know were coming.

"Prepare the defenses, immediately. "

-The fight with Snotlout-

It was over. Flame had won and not killed Snotlout. It was over the moment it had begun. Snotlout charged at Hic-no- Flame and had gotten beaten down so fast no one hardly saw it. Just the end result. An ax in Snotlout's leg and a whole bunch of cuts. And Flame untouched by a blade as usual. That's how it ended…and their war began.

Flame was gone not 5 minutes later.

-The First Strike-

Almost every viking was settled down for the night, except the guards and the chiefs. The village was holding its breath.

All hell broke loss.

The first catapult was destroyed by a blast from a certain black and destructive dragon. The whistling noise was the first clue. Then the structure promptly went boom and was no more.

Vikings everywhere grabbed their weapons and charged into the fray, only to find that no dragons had landed, there was no missing animals, only a missing catapult.

"Raise the torches, let's see what's going on up in the sky."

There were hundreds of them. Flying everywhere, but there was a certain organization to the swarming. Suddenly a large burst of quills from Deadly Nadders and fire bolts from gronckles.

"Take cover!"

Two more catapults were destroyed by a familiar blue explosion.

"Retreat! To the Great Hall!"

It was almost a useless order. So many were dead. Not a single dragon had even landed and they had taken the most damage by dragons ever. Most of Berk was leveled.

Once out of fire balls the dragons retreated.

The vikings not wishing to be defenseless and out matched sent several ships that were still intact to nearby by islands to gather force to defend Berk.

It was at that moment that Astrid came out of the forest. She had been sitting out there in a dumbstruck stupor for most of the day and had eventually fallen asleep in the forest. She now returned to a leveled and destroyed Berk.

The once filled Great Hall was now looking almost sparsely populated. She saw her friends all alive in a corner. Snotlout looked shell-shocked. He knew that his was all his fault. He had failed Flame's test, now all these deaths were on him.

Astrid went and sat with him.

"So…what happened?" she asked.

He looked alarmed. Had she seriously just asked him that?

"Did you not see what happened? I got thousands of people killed, that's what happened Astrid! I failed. I was a child, a cocky, selfish, idiot child and I got every single person out there killed for my stupidity. I..I'm a failure," he whispered furiously, he then chuckled and said ,"guess I know what Hiccup felt like before he turned."

"What do you mean? Out there is not your fault. That's Hic-"

"No, it's Flame, not Hiccup. And yes it is. He warned me of the consequences of my actions and I thought he was bluffing. He wasn't. Had I not killed those three dragons, everything would be different. Everything. Now I need to pay the price in guilt and grief. My uncle and brothers died last night. Because of me…"

He trailed off when the doors swung wide open.

"Well, well what do we have here? Snotlout actually admitting that he was wrong? This is new and strange even for me!" a familiar and sarcastic voice.

Flame had entered the Great Hall with a small vanguard of two Nadders and his Night Fury.

"Yes Flame, I was wrong. I shouldn't have killed your…subjects."

"Good."

"So where does this bring us? Huh! Do you think that this can all be shoved onto me! Because part of this is your fault too!"

"Really how do you figured? Is it because I didn't kill a dragon, is it because I abandoned my tribe, is it because I have power and you don't? Explain to me how this is my fault, all I did was lay the rules of a dangerous game, these are the results."

"Most of those and the fact that you are crazy off your own power!"

"Haha crazy? If I was crazy I would have been down there fighting against anyone who stood in my way. If I was merciless I would have slaughtered everyone in here!"

"You attacked! You did that not me! You could have easily forgiven us. Instead you didn't! Yes I killed some dragons but guess what their just dragons! They hardly count as animals!"

"Really is that so, then explain this to me," Flame said and then opened his armor wide. The scales tasted Berkain air for the second time in front of someone he didn't trust.

"Wha-what the Hel! Demon! Demon!" Snotlout shouted.

"No, try king of your so called demons, Flame said, "try I'm a part of them now. And for the record, most of them are smarter than you."

"No this is impossible! You're just a demon, nothing more! And you shall breathe your last now!" Snotlout yelled then grabbed his knife and attack Flame.

He got two steps before the first spine was shot at him. Both Nadders were still standing there, but they hadn't shot at him. Flame had.

Snotlout stared in disbelief at his cut hand that was now leaking blood and no longer had a knife in it.

"I must have forgotten to tell you one of my gifts was the ability to shot spikes out of my arm, my bad." Flame said coldly.

Everyone in the room then decided to get a little angry, probably due to the lost loved ones and the attack on one of their own right in front of them.

Flame's vanguard got protective just as quick and attacked them at a distance. Flame shot a couple of spikes before grabbing two of them and used them as knives.

He was quick and strong so he easily evaded most of the attacks. The ones that did were small and mostly bruises, almost nothing.

He wasn't aiming to kill like his dragons were. Once it became clear that he was too strong and fast for even the best fighters they fell back a little and encircled him. The circle was broken by Stoick and Snotlout.

"Is it true? Are you part dragon?" Stoick asked him angrily.

"Yes and I like it very much in case you haven't noticed," Flame replied.

"Demon get your self out of my son!"

"Really? Demon? Oh no, not demon, King and fair one."

"Really how is attacking us fair."

"Because he killed three of my subjects!"

"You will give me back my son!"

"A little quick on the change of conversation and I am your son. The son that you never wanted."

"Wha-?"

"I was a disgrace to you. I was nothing to you. Well now you are nothing to me! I have a new family and a reliable and good one at that!"

"WWWWRRRAAAHHH!" Stoick yelled his battle cry.

He tried to punch his former son and let out a gasp when his punch was caught and then received a punch from Flame.

Flame put a lot of his fury, anger, and frustration behind this punch. Almost too much. The punch knocked Stoick off his feet, along with 10 feet backward. When Stoick got up he was in a lot of pain. Not just physical (Flame had broken his shoulder) but the fact that his own son had attacked him, it did not matter that he had attacked first, just that his son, his blood, had struck him.

"Kill the demon." Stoick said.

That was enough for Flame. He wanted no more blood, he wanted no more vengeance, he was drained of this 'war' and it had only been one battle long.

Flame leaped onto Toothless and with that him and his vanguard flew away.

-In the Sky-

"That was risky Flame. You're lucky to be alive." Toothless growled.

"I know. I doubt that I'll be going back ever again other than to destroy the catapults with you." Flame said.

"Good. Now I'm confused. Who is 'Hiccup'?"

"He was me until I meet you."

"What do you mean?'

"I mean that before I met you I was named Hiccup. When I met you I changed my name and how I acted, well less on how I acted, mainly just my name."

"Why did you change it?"

"To help me move from a bad time in my life to a much better one."

"Did it help?"

"I don't know. At first for sure, but later I don't know, I think I got use to my new name, my new me, that I just accepted it."

"So what now?" Toothless said trying to change the subject to a more comfortable one.

"Now we do what we have to..to survive I guess."

"So back to dragon island?"

"Yep. Time to go home and recover, plan, and to freaking get something decent to eat!"

End of chapter 1

**Now for the record this story is probably very similar to another one, known as the legend of Scales. Good. That was a bit of my intention, due to it was my inspiration for writing this said story. I saw some plot designs that I didn't like in the Legend of Scales and I wanted to put my own twist on things. however I do recommend that you read the Legend of Scales and it's sequel to the point of where it's at. Thank you for reading and if you read this then thanks again for all the support! also an update is coming soon. I'm already at 4 pages at this point so no worries, I plan on finishing this story. :)**

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Flame

Chapter 2

I do not own HTTYD. Please review and have a wonderful read.

Thanks!

Flame was looking at the ocean wondering what he did to deserve his fate. He was always an outcast, an oddity and now…well he was a pretty big oddity. It may seem odd to you that he himself admits to this, but he knew what he was. He was half dragon, half human. He could easily fit into a crowd, but he was easily noticed by dragons everywhere.

He supposed that was the way it was supposed to be. He was a figure that was supposed to strike respect into the hearts of his subjects. Despite his unfortunate lack of wings some dragons were not as loyal as others, so of course he was called the Unwinged King behind his back, but he had accepted his role in their lives, and for the most part them to him.

There was no real threat from the dragons though. Not anything that came to his mind at least. So with no dragon opposition but plenty of human one though.

He looked at his army. 10000 dragons so far in the three islands that he had had his army dominate for more room. Not to mention the water dragons. There were at least another 8000 there plus more came to his sphere of control daily hearing his calling of war he had issued two months ago. He could now attack cities with this many dragons and it was still growing! They had to start raiding villages on a large scale. Even the Romans feared him and his army. Some towns even started to leave food outside their village to stop the bloodshed and he complied and told his army to go and take those supplies. He was a fair leader and knew a peace offering when he saw one.

Then his thoughts came to the queen and how she ruled. Wait….how did she rule? He wondered for a second. He then decided to ask Toothless. He would know.

He found his loveable dragon fishing….as usual.

"Hey Toothless I have a question for you." Flame said.

"Okay fire away Flame," Toothless said turning to him.

"This is going to sound strange but how did the queen rule you guys. What exactly did she do to be a queen like that."

"She was hardly a queen," growled Toothless, "She was a kidnapper that held on for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"She stole our eggs and held them and told us to feed her well and she would give us one. Problem was feeding that monster took everything we had."

"Huh. Then why were you there, because I know you don't have a mate yet, so why were you there?"

"I happened on these poor souls a couple of weeks after it happened. I then decided that I would protect these dragons rather than leave them defenseless because up to that point they were losing so many and could hardly handle a small fishing village at times. So I lent them a hand."

"That explains so much. Thank you."

"Why did you ask?"

"I was thinking and it kind of popped up. Don't worry I won't be like her though. I will lead any dragon that answers my call with respect, not leverage."

"Good, now these salmon aren't going to catch themselves and you have other responsibilities."

"That I do, thanks again. Fly later?"

"Defiantly."

"Good, see you later."

-Berk-

"Those beasts are arriving in crazy numbers Stoick."

"I know Hardolic. We must stop Flame before he declares complete war on us. We have to find the nest and attack them there."

"Easier said than done Stoick," Snotlout said.

"I know, I know."

"Stoick! Stoick!" Gobber came yelling.

"What is it Gobber? Have the dragons come back?!"

"No instead two more Islands have been over taken by dragons! Their expanding the Nest!"

"What!? Where!?"

"Somewhere islands just east of the Nest. The Berserkers tried to attack one of the Islands and the dragons destroyed half their armada!"

"Damn. That is a lot of fire power," Snotlout stated," when Flame wants a war he wants a war."

"No kidding. Now we have two more Islands to look for and ravage, anything else?"

"Yah one mor' thing. A great be'st was sight'd heading for the n'st."

"How big?"

"Mountain sized, I've never seen one like this."

"Wait didn't Flame say he had fought dragons big enough to eat the pier in a single bite, right?"

"Yah. Why?"

"Maybe this is one of them and their there to attack Flame. He did say they were untamable right Astrid?

Astrid looked up and stated to speak, "yes, yes he did."

"Then it might kill him…right?"

"Maybe but he did kill one without his new found powers and control over the dragons."

"True," Snotlout sighed and visibly deflated.

"I just hope it doesn't want to join him."

"Same here."

-The New Threat-

He sensed it. He sensed the Red Death coming towards his island, his home.

'Stop!' Flame commanded with his mind.

The dragon stopped.

'What are you doing here.'

'I am here to take what you stole from my sister' a gravely voice sounded in his head.

'No, I killed one of you once. I would like to avoid the confrontation again, but if I must I will kill you too.'

'You may have killed my sister, but you will not kill me!'

'I'm sure that's close to what she thought before I blasted her off my mountain. Leave. I have already released the eggs to their respected parents.'

'Your voice sounds almost…human…how is this possible?'

'It is because I am a human, or I was. Now I am the King of the Dragons here. I will not allow slavery by another dragon ever again.'

'You know that there were many human villages around here right. I will destroy them all if you do not leave, human!'

'Go ahead, do me this favor of your own free will. I have already called dragons here for war with them. Go ahead I do not care.'

'You have called dragons here?'

'Yes over 15000 have answered the call.'

'Hhhhhmmm…perhaps we could come to an agreement.'

'Speak your deal and I shall decide then.'

'I help you win this war and in return I am feed till the end of the war'

'I cannot this. We are already raiding areas far to the south, east and west of here for food. I do not believe I can feed you, so I am afraid that this deal cannot happen. My apologies.'

'I suppose it was to much to hope for wasn't it.'

'Afraid so, what shall you do now.'

'Now I shall go back to a different area and claim a nest elsewhere.'

'If I find that you are doing the same thing as your sister, I will kill you. Just for the record.'

'Ha good luck with that and farewell Good King of the North.'

'Good bye.'

He sighed.

That was a problem he had feared would happen eventually. He was glad it was dealt with.

Eventually the dragon left his sphere of detection and communication.

'Such power. Damn it I wish I could control just one of those one pf these on days, oh well. It's not like I don't have almost 20000 dragons that are all willing to tear apart the world for me though so I guess that kind of makes up for it.'

-Berk-(Again)

"What! It just passed the island up! It just turned tail and flew away!" Stoick shouted in disbelief.

"Yah. Th'ts wh't the sco'ts said,"said Gobber.

"Damn it!"

"I know, I know, m'ybe next t'me, eh?"

"No, there will be no next time like this."

"Y'u don't kn'w that, ther' cou'd be.

"I seriously doubt that another mountain sized dragon will come to destroy Flame and his army of reptiles."

"Fin'. Be a pessimist littl' baby."

"Gobber do as your chief says and shut up."

-Shades-

"Flame, my king three dragons approach from the south," scout reported.

"I cannot sense these dragons, are you sure?" Flame asked.

"Yes sir, there is no mistaking it, this came from Toothless."

"Hhhmmm, he doesn't usually make mistakes when it comes to things like this. What species are they."

"It was hard to hear because he growled it but it sounded like…"

"Sounded like what?"

"It sounded like Shades."

"I have never heard of this type of dragon, explain."

"Shades are assassins of the most powerful type, they are recluse, traveling in only packs of three, if that, and can be undetected by scent or mind when they want to," said a nearby voice.

"Ah Toothless, there you are. Staker you are dismissed, thank you." Flame said.

"My pleasure and honor, your majesty." Staker said.

"Now Toothless, continue," Flame said after Staker had left.

"I personally have only ever seen two. They tried to kill the queen."

"Wait, back up, why were they trying to kill the queen."

"We hired them while they were in the area. I know because I helped hire them, not to mention find them."

"Okay that explains a thing or two. Now continue."

"They have two types of poison that they can choose from, one that kills, of course, and one that paralyzes the victim. They attacked the queen only to be eaten by her, but not before they bit her once or twice. The poisons did nothing besides make her sick for a day then she got over it, not enough venom to kill her. Damn waste of fish."

"Okay now why might they be here?"

"I do not know, but whatever it is they will either help you or try to destroy you, one of those two."

"Okay always good to know, what do you think?"

"I think that they are unpredictable unless payment is involved."

"Hhhhmmm. Could they be here for me?"

"It is possible but I doubt it. Vikings defiantly wouldn't know much about them other than to 'kill on sight', as most of their problems are solved in this way. As for another dragon, not likely. Even though some do not respect you as much as we like, that is a very small percentage, and even the ones that don't respect you very much know you are an irreplaceable person and tactician of our war. We would fail without your guidance and they know it.

"Thank you…I think? But that still does not explain them being here."

"Perhaps they seek business, or perhaps to even join our ranks as members. I do not know. Just know that I will be watching over you as will several others."

"Good."

-The Arrival of the Shades- (Smoke)

I could fell the kings presence he must be close by how powerful these waves of communication were.

I. Was. Wrong.

Very wrong. It took 6 hours of continues flight to even get the island within sight.

The others could feel it too.

"Who's ever mind is this strong should be able to go even farther. Why haven't they pushed out even farther," The Shade on my left said in his gruff voice.

"Because it takes more concentration and energy, but I agree with you, whoever this is could defiantly go farther out without too much taxing their energy and concentration."

"When we heard about this new king I didn't think he would be this powerful. However one has to wonder how he got so powerful when rumors are about him not having wings."

"I know the rumors Shallow. We all do."

"So what do we do when we get there?" the Shade on my left said

"See if the rumors are true and he did declare war on the Vikings and is taking almost all dragons in as warriors to fight. If he is then we join. End of story."

"And his personal body guard the Night Fury, what are we going to do about him."

"He may not know about the fall of his race in the east. He has been up here for a very long time. But if he attacks, Shallow you paralyze him and Fade keep him down as long as you can. Don't kill him. We can't afford to tick off someone that has the loyalties of over 25000 dragons. Got it?"

"Got it" they both replied.

"Good now let's get there."

"Race you!"

-2 hours later- (Imagine that being said by that guy the announcer guy in SpongeBob. No laugh like no tomorrow because now you can't stop hearing this sentence in that voice. LOL.)

They reached the beach of the island…at last. It was a long flight from their homeland.

"I will never...ever….ever again dare to challenge you two to a race that took two hours again!" Fade rasped.

"Good, because it defiantly will never come to my mind again either…at least not until I can see the trees on said island," rasped an equally tired Shallow.

"Ah get up you two hatchlings."

Once up they started toward the mountain.

Half way there they see a strange sight. Sitting in front of them was a small human. He just stared at them unnervingly. Finally it spoke.

"Welcome Shades, I assume you have come to my island for a reason. Also would you open your minds so I can hear you."

"Wait you're the King of the Dragons of the North? You? A human?"

"I am a lot less human than I use to be."

"And what exactly do you mean by that."

"It means that I am more or less half dragon."

"And how does that work exactly?"

"Beats me, I just know that I killed that monster of a dragon in that volcano and sat in a special chair. After that no idea."

"Huh…wait is this some sort of test?"

"Actually yes. I wanted to see that you wouldn't kill me on the spot. Your reputation as assassins is…unrivaled except by one and I trust him with my life."

"Do you mind me asking who rivals us in that field?"

"Toothless."

He came. The Night Fury came out of the brush and sat next to the boy.

We gawked at the strange pair.

The Night Fury had a strange contraption on him and the boy was just smiling at us. Smiling. At us.

"What exactly is going on here?"

'I am Toothless's rider."

"Human's ride dragons here?!"

"No, just me," he said darkly," No one would listen to me. I suppose they are getting what they deserve for not listening now though."

"Okay…"

"Now I have to know, why are you here. Are you here to visit or are you here to join the cause to teach a lesson to some Viking tribes that attack us."

"We came to join…wait a second I'm still trying to process how you, a human, are a king of dragons. It doesn't really make sense."

"I kind of figured that would happen," he said, "here's your proof."

He rolled up his sleeve. The scales on his arm were black and defiantly real.

"Believe me now?"

"Yes."

"Good, Score will show you where you can get a bite to eat and where to sleep. I would like to see you all in my chambers this evening. We will all talk later. Also my name is Flame."

"My name is Smoke. That's Shallow and that's Fade."

"Welcome to my Kingdom. Please do enjoy your day and rest up. I plan on sending all you on mission."

"Wait we just got here."

"I know. I want a little bit of a taste of your capabilities and see if you know your stuff. I will see all you later this evening."

-Later that evening-

"Ah good to see you three," Flame said while looking at a map with his back turned to them, "Come closer and look. "

They had no idea how he knew they were there. They were quiet, turned off their scent, pulled up the shields on their minds, and had entered unannounced. This human was more than he appeared.

"Damn it! How did you know?" Fade said shocked.

"I knew the moment your mind was hidden from me that you were coming. Also my hearing is better than any dragons, except for Toothless's but there is another reason for that."

"Where is your friend by the way? I don't see him here."

"He's behind you of course."

All three dragons turned to see the Night Fury that was sitting there with an amused look on his face."

"Holy Sh%$! Where did he come from! He wasn't there ten seconds ago!" Fade said.

Toothless looked quiet amused.

"He was behind us the moment we entered the caves." I said.

"Correct." He answered, "Also, Fade you owe Shallow 5 fish."

We must have looked surprised because he laughed at us.

"See told yah he as some good ears," Flame joked," also Shallow you owe Smoke her 10 fish."

My jaw hit floor.

"How did you….?" I asked completely off guard by the statement.

"That's my secret," Flame said," alright ready to do this?"

"I guess so," I answered

"Good here's what I want you to do…

MMMMMMAAAAAHHHHHH! Come around soon and I will give you guys the rest of this.

Special thanks to all my Reviewers.

Hiccup: What have you done to me!

Me: I made you a bada##, what else.

Hiccup: Wh-,why would you do that!

Me: Why not.

Hiccup: What about me and Astrid! What about my love life!

Me: No worries. We'll get there. Also the surprise ending next chapter. You all have been warned!

Toothless: *flashes gummy smile and lifts sight that says 'This guy does not own HTTYD*

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Flame

Chapter 3

Hey guys I finished early enjoy.

Hiccup: Are you really still writing this?

Me: Yes! Why wouldn't I continue?

Hiccup: Well it just seems like a was-

Me: Toothless knock some sense into your rider for a few moments while I go flir-uh-talk to Astrid.

Hiccup: Wha- *Gets tackled by big black dragon*

Me: Hahahahaaaaahhhhhhhh! *Gets tackled as well by overexcited black dragon*

I do not own HTTYD or its characters, that credit goes to the actual writer and DreamWorks. (Good job by the way DreamWorks, the books are alright but it's one of the few movies I like more than the book.)

-Flame's Chambers-

"You want us to what!?" cried out Shallow.

"I told you, I want you to kidnap these to people," Flame replied calmly.

"Why, and do not hold anything back I need to know," growled Smoke.

"One to test you guys, two because I need an answer or two from these two," Flame said.

"And just how will you watch us exactly?" said Smoke.

"Oh I'll be watching."

"If it's from a changwing I swear, I'll-"

"It won't be from the eyes or a report from a changwing or any other dragon, I promise you, no I will be watching the whole thing."

"Good, when do we leave?"

"Wait, what?" said two startled Shades.

"Now," Flame said.

"Now?" Smoke questioned.

"What you guys need more rest?"

"No, I suppose not." Smoke signed.

"Good, see on you Berk, then I'll give you your targets."

"Agreed."

-In Berkian Air Space-(just trying to sound cool)

"Alright what was that?!" Shallow asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Smoke asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Look we need to prove ourselves to him; I don't blame him for that."

"Well what do you blame him for then!?"

"I think he has more planned than he lets on."

"Well no kidding! He has 25000 dragons up his sleeves, yet no plan, yah not that easy to say he doesn't have some idea to how he plans to use this power," Fade said sarcastically.

"Look I get it. He wants proof of our ability. We do this and he will respect us," Smoke said.

"He better!" Growled Shallow.

"Under no circumstance do you attack Flame. We don't know what he is capable of. Nor the Night Fury, same thing, we don't know what he's are capable of either."

"Oh come on, he's a Night Fury, nothing special over in the west."

"I don't know, but he seems different. A little too different for my taste."

"I don't think we'll have to big of a problem with the Night Fury, It's Flame that has me worried." Fade said.

"Why, he's a human," Shallow said.

"I think it's pretty obvious that he is not full on human."

"Oh come on, he's a human nothing more."

"Really, sense when do humans have scales? Riddle me that!"

"I have no idea. Maybe it's disease of some sort."

"Sorry Shallow but I have to agree with Fade on this on. He didn't seem all that weak, he smells different, and the dragons have little respect for a leader that can't hold their own," Smoke reasoned.

"I still say he is nothing but a human," Shallow growled.

"And you are entitled to your own opinion, but we do have to do what he says, whether you agree or not. This is our test. He has already accepted us into his army, therefore we do as he asks, whether we like it or not," Smoke said.

"Smoke is right Shallow. We have a commitment, now we follow through," Fade said.

"Fine," she said in obvious defeat.

With that out of the way they landed in the cove that Toothless had told them to go to.

-The Mission-

"Alright these are your targets," Flame said and showed them pictures of the two people, then promptly explained where they would be at said times usually. If not in the regular place then in the place they would probably be if they weren't there.

"How long have you planned this exactly Flame?" Smoke asked.

"Only 3 days, but there was a problem, I can't be in 4 places at once. As much as it helps that I use to live here things change, and frankly I'm not a welcomed guest anymore, that's where you guys come in. I'll free the dragons then play look out and mentally warn you if a guard unexpectedly interrupts the job. Smoke take Astrid, you two go take out Gobber, meet me here after you're done. Hopefully the other dragons create a distraction," Flame said, "good, I'll see you all in under 30 minutes."

The human and his dragon left and quickly disappeared into the forest.

"Alright lets go," Smoke said.

-The Area-

'Alright let's see here, this lever controls this and yes there out.'

"Hey, psst, guys up here," Flame whispered, "Dragon Island now, but cause a small ruckus okay."

"Yes my sir," They all replied and then took off, but before they left they set three houses on fire.

'Good that went well. Now to see how the Shades are doing.'

With that he climbed on Toothless and left.

He landed on his old home and watched the whole thing.

Gobber went down first. It helped that he was drunk though.

-Gobber's downing-

Gobber was drunk but not stupid. He knew that there was something behind the forge, but what? As he crept around he did not notice the shadow that loomed behind him till he felt the bite on his should. It was a small bit but enough to make him jump. Then came another one. Jumping around he looked for his assailants but could not see them. He then noticed his lack of energy and eventually he passed out and became ridged as a board. Flame's mentor was down. The two dragons then grabbed him and flew him to the cove.

Flame watching the whole thing. He was having trouble not laughing at that point, then he noticed how Smoke was doing.

-Astrid's downing-

Astrid was practicing as usual when she couldn't sleep. She felt uneasy. She felt like the whole world was shaking. She had no idea she was being watched. Then out of nowhere a dragon attacks silently. It was slightly bigger than a Night Fury but had black spikes in its body and slightly different wings.

Her instincts took over. She feinted with her ax then tried to stab with her knife. Only to watch the ax go flying into a tree and her knife to hit the air of where the dragon had been.

'hold still human' was the message Astrid got when she look at him.

That was the last thing she would do. She attacked. Her plan: rush the dragon and try to stab it. It would have worked too in her opinion, had a certain Night Fury not tackled her to the ground. Then she watched as the dragon she had been fighting trotted over and gave her a small nip on the shoulder.

After that she felt herself get very tired and stiff until she passed out and went stiff. Her last memory of that night was watching a familiar figure walk over to her and give a small smile, and then she lapsed into darkness.

-The Visit-

Astrid was sitting on a bunk of sorts. She had demanded that Flame let her go. She had screamed and yelled for a good hour then lapsed into silence knowing it was useless. So she sat not knowing that she was being watched.

The changwing in the corner was still watching her. It hadn't moved in about an hour. Naturally most dragons would be going crazy but changewings were patient hunters that camouflaged easily. He alerted Flame that the Girl was awake and then sat perfectly still.

It took Flame 5 minutes to walk down with his draconian brother. The moment Astrid saw him she glared at him, he just stood there. Staring. For no reason at all. What so ever.

"What do you want," Astrid asked angrily.

"To talk," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because I think you need it and I need it."

"What's to talk about?"

"You tell me."

"Okay let's see here, you attacked a village and massacred a bunch of your fellow vikings. How's that?"

"Good enough subject. Okay let's see here, oh yeah, one of the members of my former village killed three of mine."

"They were dragons! There mindless beasts that attack anything in sight, especially us!"

"Really, is that so? Then explain to me how do I fit into that picture?"

"You, heh, you're a demon from hel itself.

"Really? Let me show you something."

He lets her out. She gets up and walks out of the cell, still glaring but following. She knew that his dragon would attack if she so much as twitched at him wrong. He rounded a couple of corners took several different turns and eventually stopped at a cave entrance.

Outside of it Astrid could hear laughter. Children laughter.

"What the heck?" She said confused by the sight before her.

A group of about thirty to forty children. What were they doing here?

The children were playing with dragons of all shapes and sizes. Some were talking to them, others were playing with them, some were even being cuddled by them.

To say the least, Astrid's mind was blown.

Then all the children stopped playing and looked at Flame and Astrid.

"Hello children how are you today?"

Some said "great" or "Good", some even went as far as calling him "Father". It was almost shocking at how proud Flame looked.

"This is Astrid children, say hello," Flame announced.

"Hi Astrid!" the children greeted.

"Hi everyone," Astrid said.

Flame then went on to teach the children and play with them as well. Astrid had never seen this side of anyone before, let alone Flame. When he was Hiccup, the children loved him because he would take on anything for them. When Snotlout was bulling a little girl, Hiccup would step in stop it and redirect his anger. Astrid had secretly admired that for years.

Then she felt a small push on her back.

"Wha-," she whispered and then turned around.

It was Flame's dragon. What did it want?

Toothless was heading out of the cave, and then gestured for her to follow. Whatever he wanted it was probably important.

She got out of the cave and followed the black dragon. Then she heard him.

'Hello Astrid,' Toothless said, it was odd because it sounded like it was in her head.

"Hi? Wait am I going crazy or did you just…?"

'Yes I did just communicate with you.'

"How are you…?"

'Talking? I'm not I'm thinking.'

"How is this possible?"

'Flame has special powers. I simply asked to speak to you and he granted it. I also asked for privacy. He agreed.'

"So he trusts you?'

'Yes. He's like a brother to me, and he has often called me his brother as well.'

"Well I don't really know what to say to that."

'Good that makes my job easier. You hurt him like you did 5 years ago and I'll kill you where you stand.'

"Wait, What?! First off let's face it he can hurt me a lot more then I'll ever hurt him in a fight, and second I hardly touched the guy before he left!"

'You touched him in other ways, he liked you, and now I'm telling you, he still has felling for you. You hurt him and I'll kill you.'

"Did you just rat out that your rider still has a crush on me?"

He chuckled and said, 'I suppose I did, didn't I, well no way to take it back now. Flame has gone through a lot. You have no idea what he is living through. The Hell he is going through on a daily basis.'

"Well considering the hell he has put Berk through, I almost feel bad for the guy. Almost."

'You have no idea what he went through to get there, nor why he took so much offence to Snotlout when he killed those three dragons do you?'

"No, no does."

'I do.'

"Then why did he take such offense?"

'Because he has telepathy with all the dragons around him for hundreds of miles.'

"Yah so, what has that to do with anything?"

'Do you know how it feels when you die? No? He does. When he is directing us he has to have contact mentally with us. When one of us dies he feels it. There is a reason he does not like to kill. This is it.'

The look of astonishment was extremely evident.

'No wonder he flipped out at Snotlout, he could feel the dragons die! It fit so many pieces.' She thought

'Even though we won the battle at Berk, he was torn to shreds, not just because some dragons died. He was sobbing uncontrollably because he had had to kill the people he once called family and friends.'

"That is a little hard to believe after his performance in the Great Hall the other day."

'Actually he was coming to see who was alive, he does not kill for his own gain, but so others can gain for it.'

"Really? Explain."

'One, he never eats what he kills, ever! Two he has only ever killed what is, oh how did he say it, ah yes, an intelligent creature once, and that was in self-defense. '

"I…didn't know any of this."

'I know, that's why I'm telling you this. He is at is happiest when he is with the children or going for a fight with me that doesn't involve us using out violent abilities.'

"So how did he find all these children anyway.'

'Ask Flame, he'll tell you. I've had enough sadness for one day.'

"Wait what?!"

With that the big reptile got up and guided her to the children's play cave, where she found an exhausted Flame sleeping with plenty of kids using him as a pillow or just as a source of heat.

"Wow, that is so cute, I'll be the first to admit it." Astrid said.

'Then I'll be the second.' Toothless thought to her

"Now hold on a second I thought you needed Flame to hold the conection!" she whispered confused

'He is holding the connection, just while he's sleeping. Just like one time he was still driving me while asleep on my back. That was really interesting.'

"Okay tell me this story, I need to hear this."

'Okay it started…'

Me: *running to house with big black and angry dragon behind*

Toothless: *gives a your dead look*

Me: Yes I got inside before Toothless got me. Feew. Man last time I try to feed him sum cod with a small piece of eel inside. Hope you enjoyed the story. Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare for Toothless. *pulls out Paintball gun and smiles mischievously*

Review and have an awesome day. I do not HTTYD.


	4. Chapter 4

Flame

Chapter 4

I would like to thank all the reviewers and supporters for everything. This has been an awesome experience so far! Now for the main event. Go on don't listen to me babble anymore, go read this story and remember that I have plans in mind for this story, oh yes I do. See you in the very, very, (probably a couple days, less if my wrist wasn't hurt) soon.

Me: heh, heh, heh. *aims paintball gun at door*

*Toothless barges in furiously*

Me: *fires pink paint balls at big black dragon* Eat it you over grown lizard!

*Toothless now bright pink runs for it*

Me: Hey come back here you over grown pink fairy!

Hiccup: Hey that's my dragon! CHECK!

Me: Oh sh%$. Hiccup, got to run before he calls Astrid down on me!

I do not own HTTYD nor any of its characters, I am also not making a profit off this at all. No Suing allowed.

Without further ado.

-*Hiccup*-

-Gobber's deal-

'So the lad does have some impressive dragons. Well trained and whatever they were, very sneaky. I do wonder what I'm doing here. It's not like that camouflaged changewing is fooling.'

"Alr'ght beast yo' can reapp'er now. No us' hiding from a' drag'n h'nter," Gobber said.

The befuddled dragon uncloaked and looked at him with a quant confused look.

"Y's, I saw ya', don't forget to not breathe. I ca' sm'll it."

"It's alright Sync. He does that all the time. You can leave. I have him," Flame said as he entered, still chuckling.

"Ah th' ja'ler comin' to tortur' an old m'n and th'n kill h'm. I se' ho' it is."

Flame chuckles. "Afraid not Gobber. I came to talk not to hurt, nor do I plan on hurting you."

"Re'lly then expl'in the 'ther night!"

"I plan to. But first I'm going to need some help with that. Shallow, Fade! You can come out now."

Two dragons popped up right next to Gobber.

"Wh'-? Wher' did ya' come fr'm even?!"

"They were always there."

"Wh't!?"

"You heard me. They were sitting under your nose the whole time."

"In my def'nes I've n'ver se'n thes' bef're. Wh't are th'y? Th'y look lik' Night Fur'es but bigg'r and mor' horns."

"We call them Shades and they are a basically assassins for dragons. Fast, lethal, sneaky. They captured you yesterday. It was rather funny to watch by the way."

"Is th't so? Then co'ld you expl'in what h'ppened to me after thes' beasts tri'd to kill me! Or how abo't why y'u kidn'pped me!"

"Well after you were knocked out they flew you to Dragon Island. As for why, I thought it would be good to talk to you."

"Alr'ght wh't did yo' w'nt to talk abo't."

"Well actually I want to show you something."

*I'm just going to skip the part of Flame leading Gobber down a tunnel and to the children and cut right to Shallow and Fade start talking to him.*

'Can you hear us?' a feminine voice said.

Gobber nodded.

'Haha he looks about ready to pop himself right now' a male voice said.

'Fade be nice!'

Shut it Shallow you aren't the boss of me.'

"umm," a slightly confused and scared Gobber said.

'Oh right, Gobber, just think to talk to us, it should help us understand you a bit better since our Norse is a little off.'

'Okay,' Gobber thought.

'There you go,' Fade thought.

'Wait what?! I didn't fully understand, who are you both?'

'Well I'm Fade,' thought Fade.

'I'm Shallow,' Shallow thought.

'So your both dragons and communicating with me? Oh boy what Stoick would do to me if I told him this,' Gobber thought.

'You mean the leader of your tribe?' Fade asked.

'Yes, he believes that dragons are complete evil. Boy is he in for a shocker,' Gobber thought.

'You got that right! Calling us beasts! That's low and so hypercritical on so many levels,' Shallow thought.

'Uhh well there was the whole dragon raids for 300 years and then Flame's little attack. Not to mention the whole raiding villages all over the place. So really he does have a reason to think that.' Gobber thought.

'Shallow he is right; we have been raiding to feed everybody.' Fade thought.

'So what!? There are villages out there that leave a small amount of their food out for us to grab so we don't attack them. But have they heard of those yet? NOO! Instead they declare us beasts to "kill on sight." So excuse me for being a little testy over the people that are trying to kill us!' Shallow argued.

'I think I get it. If we left a small amount of food for you guys you wouldn't attack us right?' Gobber asked.

'Well…uh….there's the whole thing with Flame and Berk. He hasn't exactly forgiven his father and his tortures of his early years yet. And the whole his father trying to kill him isn't helping. You have to understand, as much as he doesn't want to go to war, he will if he has to.' Fade reasoned.

'Oh. I do suppose Stoick would have an objection to it as well,' Gobber thought sadly.

'How is Flame's father holding up after…all this stuff?' Fade asked.

'As well as can be expected. Wait why do you care?' Gobber asked suspiciously.

'I understand what Flame is going through, me, Shallow, and….and Smoke are all banished from our nest. We didn't want to go to war against a species of dragons that have always had the hand of friendship extended for so long,' Fade sadly told him.

'He wants to know how one father reacts to his son's betrayal…he wants to know if his father misses him,' Shallow thought.

'Stoick hates Flame, but he does miss Hiccup,' Gobber said.

'I take it Flame changed his name then? If not who is Hiccup?' Shallow asked.

'I guess he never told anyone here his secret. Hiccup is Flame or he used to be. I have no idea who he is now,' Gobber said soberly.

The two Shades looked at each other. They had a small conversation of their own. Then looked at him.

'We trust you. Thank you for your honesty. We will take you to Flame now,' Fade said.

'Don't disappoint us. It would not be a healthy experience,' added Shallow.

'Okay, your welcome and thanks for your trust,' Gobber thought.

The two dragons then left and Gobber followed.

When Flame noticed them, he seemed to have a silent conversation with the two dragons and then said, " okay children I have to go. Play nice and Hebanth no tackling your siblings got it?

Hebanth agreed, quiet grudgingly though.

"Okay I will see you all in a little bit and we'll continue in our fun, okay?" Flame said.

"Okay! By daddy" was what the majority said and the only thing Gobber got out of the yelling.

"Come Gobber, lets meet up with the others and have one last discussion before you choose," Flame said to his old mentor.

-The Discussion-

"Hello Toothless, Astrid, Smoke," Flame said as he entered.

"Hey Flame," Toothless greeted.

Smoke grunted.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Astrid asked.

"Oh s'rry that was prob'bly me, I'm a sl'w one in th'se blast'd t'nnels," Gobber said.

"Oh hello Gobber, I didn't realize you were here," Astrid said.

"S'me to y'u. Altho'gh th'nking about it, it m'kes p'rfect sens' that he would bring the tw' of us h're," Gobber said.

"Trying to get in my head is a lost cause you two, you should already know that," Flame joked.

"Alright now down to business why are we here?" asked Astrid.

"I want to allow you two to stay here. If your willing to," Flame said.

"Why?" asked Gobber.

"Because of the children, I can't be everywhere at once. Especially when this war breaks out whether or not I like it. I love these children as if they were my own. They are all orphans, 'mistakes', or runaways. They are like me. They must be trained, not only in combat but in other skills. Hunting, crafting, hell even socialization! I can't continue to be there every day. As much as it kills me to pass this joy to someone else, I have to. For the good of my people and them I have to. Please. If we win you can stay here as citizens or go anywhere you want. If I lose, you can say you were forced to. But please, for my children. I will teach them how to ride dragons, same for you two if you want it. But please… not for me but for them," Flame said, tearing up.

The two looked at him. He had so much stress. He lived in his own hell. Yes he had attacked their village but he was also extremely against it. He would only attack when provoked. As much as they grudgingly able to accept what had happened was their fault, they did accept it.

"Okay, I'll do it," Astrid said.

"Me to, I supp'se," Gobber replied as well.

"Thank you; please allow me to have you both escorted to your rooms. I'll show you around when I have dealt with a couple things. Also Thank you again…I hope you don't regret it," Flame said thankful that they had said yes.

They nodded and headed in their own directions.

-Back on Berk-

"Where is Gobber!?" Stoick yelled.

"I don't know but where ever he is he is staying there," Spitelout announced.

"What makes you say that Spitelout?" thundered Stoick.

"I went to his forge and looked around, there were tracks from dragons and Gobber. It looks like they somehow knocked the old block head out and carried him off," Spitelout explained.

"What type of dragon?" asked Stoick.

"Unknown. I thought maybe Night Fury but the tracks are too big and the back legs are slightly different," Spitelout explained.

"Stoick! Stoick!"

It was the Hoffersons. What did they want with him?

"I'm here now what happened?" Stoick answered.

"We can't find Astrid!"

-Over Land and Sea-

It was huge. This flock was a big one. They all wanted to join. All 20000 of them. Not to mention the dragons of the seas coming into the area as well. They would have to dominate another couple of islands. Oh boy this was going to be a hectic couple of days. Between visiting his children, taking care of Toothless, searching for more dragons, and taking over island after island, he was going to have to start taking over the islands in east and the west just to keep things going.

"Toothless when did it become so difficult to just be me," Flame asked.

"The moment you declared war on the vikings, why do you ask?" Toothless answered.

"Because there is so much to do. There's only one of me. I think I'm going to have to start assigning duties to lead dragons. This is going to be interesting."

"Why is that?"

"Where do you want me to start. There will be fights over who should be given leadership over each of the islands. All of which I will have to break up…I wish there were ten more of me and you but alas…maybe we can figure something out."

"I hope so. I hate seeing you like this."

"I know buddy, but don't worry. I know the vikings will attack first and we will be ready. Are the changewings in position at Berk?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me Mister 'I read minds'."

"Because I don't want to check. I just want to continue to fly."

"Well if you must know they left yesterday and considering that not one of them has come back, probably."

"Good. Now I hope that we can get this going in. Show me whatcha got!"

"Oh your on!"

-The Rescue team-

"Ready the ships, we have people to rescue!" Stoick thundered.

As the boats got ready Stoick began to think.

'Why Gobber and Astrid? It doesn't make sense. They wouldn't just be taken as prisoners to be used later. Why did he take them? Now I have heard of orphans, misfits, and runaways disappearing around the place, but kidnapping two skilled was another thing entirely. Where will this end? Will I doom us or will I destroy my only remaining piece of my wife in my life. Even if he has turned against us he was never banished, at least not officially. If he came back and begged for forgiveness could I forgive him? No, never again. Hiccup is gone. He has made his choice. I will respect it and if he wants war…so be it.'

Two hours later the boats sailed….

-Haha cliffhanger!-

Me: Shoot! Astrid's on my tail. I think Hiccup is as well by the squeaking noise.

Astrid: Get over here Check and I won't make this too painful. Not like Hiccup will for making his dragon from Night Fury to a Pink Fairy!

Me:*Quietly sneaking away* 'I have to make it to the beach or I'm a dead man walking.'

Hiccup: Da da da. Your dead!

Me: *Turns and fires at Hiccup making him bright pink and falling to the ground* Sh$% got to run if I want to live!

I do not own HTTYD, just the characters I make up. Review and don't forget to favorite! Have a good day and I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. I'll get chapter 5 out when I can. (Stupid sprained wrist!)


	5. Chapter 5

Flame

Chapter 5

Me: Must…run….father….

Astrid:Check!

Me: Guess this is how I die. Well good bye cruel world.

Astrid: (whispered) that was awesome.

Me: (whispered) make it look real. Also I want that item tomorrow.

Astrid(noddes) Now this is for Hiccup, this is for Toothless, and this is for running! *lands blows*

Me: uhhh. *wink* *wink*

I do not own HTTYD. Please enjoy and review!

-Berk at the docks-

"Stoick wait," Spitelout called.

"What is it Spitelout? Dragons?" Stoick asked concerned.

"Not that, but me, Hoshels, Fendele, and a couple others were wondering if you were going on this little….trip."

"Yes, why?"

"Have you already forgotten why you were in the healers cabin for a day straight? You have a bad shoulder now."

"Nothing, and I mean nothing will stop me from killing the demon that killed my son! I will have vengeance! Shoulder or not, I will destroy all that oppose me on the battle field and kill that demon where he stands!"

"I have no doubts of that but your shoulder is going to hurt a might bit."

"Not more than I already do…I will do this though."

"You know if you kill the demon that Hiccup is probably lost forever, right?"

"He already betrayed us to the beasts. I will do what I have to. Remember this."

"Stoick you stubborn idiot," Spitelout whispered beneath his breath so no one besides the gods can hear it.

He then left after his brother to help him gather the other tribes to attack the first island and the heart of their dragon problem.

-The Island-

"STOP!" Stoick thundered.

All 1000 ships gradually stopped.

They had been everywhere collecting might and power throughout the Archipelago and even slightly beyond.

They had over 1000 long boats with each of them packed with over 40 men each. Then bigger ones had over 70. In total about 55000 vikings were in attendance for the 'slaughter'. Of which side they couldn't say.

Stoick saw a small terrible terror in the sky watching, waiting for them to cross and alert the enemy within.

"Follow my ship and prepare to attack pass it on," Stoick growled.

One by one the ships went in.

Stoick had made sure to be able to cross the mist. He had sent men in for weeks on end. Finally one of them actually made it back. With a map more importantly. There was just one problem. In the 5 weeks it took to gather all these men and get the map, more dragons had flown in. Now the number of dragons in the area was over (10,000! LOL) 75000. It was not looking good if this continued to happen. The Nest was spreading to over 7 different, but nearby Islands. All loaded with dragons, some new, others not so much, all dangerous to their survival.

Stoick had no doubt in his mind that the moment he crossed this line all hell would break loss, one way or another.

Then he heard what the other leaders were saying.

"The dragon king could be reasoned with right?"

"Perhaps we should send a boat in under a white flag to see if peace can be made."

"He does take our offerings of food instead of raiding and pillaging. Yes lets."

The moment the leaders of the clans started this, Stoick knew he would be gainsaid and a peace force would go in and see if what Flame wanted truly was war.

If they didn't come back…all hell would be unleased on both sides.

The single boat moved into the mist. No knew what to expect from Flame.

At last 2 hours later the boat came out. Aboard it was Flame and the leaders they had sent in.

They were talking to the demon. It was truly dumb of the chiefs to expect him to allow Flame onto Stoick's longboat. It went something like this.

"Hello Stoick, nice to see you again," Flame growled.

"The same to you," snarled Stoick.

It was downhill from there as you can imagine. It went well for thirty seconds worth of talking. Then Stoick tried to kill his former son.

"Stoick! Stop!" a couple other chiefs yelled, quiet alarmed at how fast Stoick attacked. Unprovoked at that.

"That is an act of war Stoick! I will have your boats smashed and your island burned and then sunk if not apologies to immediately!" Flame shouted.

"Never will I have peace with a demon! Let alone the one that took my son from me and then proceeded to kidnap 2 other people!" Stoick screamed hoarsely.

"Then prepare for war my former father and by prepare I mean prepare to die under the might of 75000 dragons!"

Flame then jumped off the ship and in to the water. He didn't surface. But they did see the outline of a dragon go by.

"We are attacking now while there leader is away," Stoick yelled. The chiefs now knowing it was either Berk or the dragons decided quickly.

Only two or three tribes left. That still left them with over 50000 men.

With that done they pushed forward. It would be a long battle for sure.

-Getting there-

Getting to the island had been the hardest thing for them to do. Between the sky and the ocean dragons they managed to destroy, mislead, or damage the crafts. Of the 50000 men that went in, only about 25000 managed to get on land.

They fought like wild badgers and managed to drive the beasts back a little. It was enough to get some catapults up and running. Then catapults were eventually used against the side of the volcano and broke in to the many tunnels that weaved in and out of the island.

Stoick and a hunting party made to attack Flame went in. A group of men went on the level above them and went in the same direction.

-Flame throws a Party-

Flame could sense the fighting. He could sense the death. His children. Dying. He got all the young out of the volcano. Especially his future riders, they should all be gone. He will meet up with them on another island. However there was something stopping him.

His father was here. On HIS island. Oh the feelings coursing through Flame were wild, unpredictable, and most of all painful. His father could not come to terms with the way his son looked, let alone acted. He had to fight one way or another. So he would. He would not kill them, just harm them enough to get the message across that he was not meant to be messed with. Toothless and the Shades were also in the room with him. They could see the battle of emotions on his face.

He was the one person in the room that was not astonished that the vikings had found their beloved home. He knew it was bound to happen eventually. He just wished his father would be dead and gone before that.

Flame drew his sword and prepared to fight his old people. With that he went down the hall the 4 dragons right behind him. All tunnels led to this one chamber. It would be the place where he would make his stand.

It didn't take long. Stoick and his hunting party ran into the chamber and stopped. Their dreaded enemy standing before them.

"Stoick, there is still time to save your people, leave now and you can go somewhat peacefully," Flame said.

"Not until my son is revenged, the night fury dead, and my people returned will I leave!" roared Stoick.

"Fine then, I will make you leave with your pride behind you in the dust!"

"You will try!"

With that, the two sides charged.

Stoick and Flame met blades out and singing.

The dragons fought with tooth and claw.

Flame and Stoick were fighting for control of their locked blades. Flame was stronger, but Stoick was strong as well as had the height and weight advantage. It was a close match.

Eventually one of the Vikings was put down by Shallow, who then promptly attacked then viking that was attacking Fade. It was obvious that the dragons would be victorious in this fight if something didn't happen soon. The shades and the night fury were simply too fast. Flame continued to trade blows. Neither could seem to get the upper hand.

Eventually the hunting part minus Stoick was paralyzed and the dragons closed in on the last one.

Stoick was aware of his situation and threw himself away from Flame. The dragons now circling. Flame glared at his former father.

"It didn't have to be this way Stoick. You know it as well as I do," Flame stated.

"You stole my son from me! I can never forgive you for that!" Stoick roared.

"I am the way I am because of what you did as well as me."

"Really how!"

"You ignored me, you treated me like an outcast! Remember these words? "'You really had me going there son. All those years of the worst vikinging Berk has ever seen! Odin it was rough I almost gave up on yeah'. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?! Do you!?"

"You leave my conversations with Hiccup out of this, you have no idea how he feels!"

"Really? I don't know how I feel? When did this happen?" Flame said sarcastically.

"You are not Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed.

"Your right. Hiccup died a long time ago. He died when you didn't listen, he died when you pushed him away, he died watching his father blame him for every little thing. He's dead alright. But I didn't kill him. You did. Never forget that. Now leave in my island and my subjects. Leave Stoick. Leave me and my life for good."

Stoick looked shocked. Had he done this? Was all this his fault?

No.

He refused to back down. He refused to lay down and take this. Especially from this creature.

Stoick roared and charged Flame. He was to slow. The Shades all bit him. That much paralyzing venom was almost enough to stop a lesser man's heart. Stoick was frozen instantly.

"Sleep well, my old father." Then Stoick passed out.

-The Shock-

"Well that's taken care of," Flame said sadly.

"You okay?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, it had to be done," Flame replied.

A terrible terror flew in at that moment.

"The vikings are pulling back slowly. There not sailing yet though," A terror communicated to the five.

"Good, in that cas-" Flame started.

A scream decided to rip through the sentence. It sounded like a little girl's scream.

Flame looked up.

"Ah the King of the Dragons, nice to see you, my name is Asburn the Hated," Asburn yelled.

"Micata! What do you want?!" Flame yelled.

"We want you to leave this island and all your dragons to. Now do it be fore your daughter here becomes a little less….alive."

Flame ordered his troops to retreat.

"Fine their leaving now. Now give me her."

"No. You leave now or she dies."

Flame growled. "Micata don't worry I'll be back! And when I am…well Asburn the rest goes unsaid.

"Oh I'm so scared of Stoick's little runt. Leave now, or prepare for her head to hit the floor."

"Fine, I'm leaving. Come on Shallow, Fade, and Smoke. Lets do what the bastard wants."

"That's it now climb on your infurnal beast and leave. Good boy."

"When I get my hands on you Asburn, I'll turn you from the Hated to the No Appendages. Got it? That I swear!"

With that Flame flew off.

-The Talk-

"Some your name is Micata, isn't it?" Stoick asked.

The young girl did not answer. She just glared at the ground.

"Well she should be called the Quiet if you ask me," Spitelout said.

"Hah! The Stubborn is more like it! Little brat kicked me all the way here," Asburn growled.

"My daddy will kill you all," the little girl finally said.

"She speaks! Even if it isn't very nice to the people that resqued her," Spitelout said.

"You didn't rescue me. You put me in danger…as well as yourselves. If you hand me over and say sorry he may still forgive you," Micata said.

"Ha! That's very funny little girl, but that's not how things work," Asburn said.

"He's right little one. War does not work that way," Stoick said calmly.

"But it's how he works. Maybe you should have gotten to know him first. But if he comes and gets me…I guarantee that he will tear your islands apart looking," she said.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Stoick said.

"No he will, he is forgiving but once angered…well actually I have never seen him angry before…just distressed that you vikings won't listen," The little girls stated.

"He will die, your 'father' will die, and no one will hear him and his lies again," hissed Stoick.

"I don't think so, nope. Your all probably dead. You better get used to death, because if he will hunt for me and when he finds me…well you get the picture," she hissed right back.

Stoick got off one knee and glared at the young girl in front of him and she glared right back.

"He will never find you, except in death," He said coldly.

"Stoick you're not killing her, not until he is dead, then whatever, but if he found out about it he would unleash hell on us and you know it," Spitelout said.

Stoick growled and turned his back and walked out of the holding area.

He would die, Stoick promised himself that.

-cliffed suckers!-

Hiccup: Astrid did you get him, better question actually, can he walk?

Astrid: I don't know if he can walk, why don't you ask him?

Hicup: wha-

Me:* throws dragon nip on Hiccup*

Hiccup: wha-

*Hiccup gets tackled by his big pink fairy*

*Me and Astrid laugh hard core*

Thank you all for the support so far. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner than I hoped. I had a relative pass shortly after Easter and am currently a little sick. No worries though. I will continue to write. Also you will notice a second series from me has popped up resently. I really do implore you go read it. Its called The Ancient.

Please review and what ever you guys do. take care until next time! I do not own HTTYD.


	6. Chapter 6

Flame

Chapter 6

Me: Well this will be part one of the end of this series.

Hiccup: What! But I was just getting us to being a badass! What happened to all those ideas and stuff!?

Me: Nothing happened to them. I will be writing the sequel to this series!

Hiccup: Wait what?

Me: Flame is almost done. Time to change the game a little. *smiles mischievously*

Hiccup: what will change?

Me: it will leave off right where chapter 7 the Prologue leaves off. You will be amazed how I have been pushing the story.

Hiccup: Whys that?

Me: ready to be a bigger badass?

Hiccup: *Jaw drops* is that possible?

Me: yes. Let's continue this after the story though.

Hiccup: *sighs dramatically* Fine.

I do not own HTTYD.

-Berk-

"Stoick what is all this stuff," Spitelout asked.

"The power to purge the world of a demon. One I'm sure your familiar with," Stoick answered.

"But how…I mean really, is this really going to work?"

"Yes, we will use the girl as bait. The moment he enters I want to start the process."

"Are you sure you want to do this I think is what I should have said," Spitelout whispers nervously but angrily.

"Who's side are you on?!" Stocik glared.

"The side that has the most to lose."

"Which side is that?!"

"Right now both are about equal. I have sided physically with you on this one because you're my brother. Mentally though I am still deciding."

"Well quit thinking and get your head in the game, we have a war to win and a powerful demon to destroy."

"A demon that is my nephew and your son! You have done many dumb things in your life Stoick, but this one tips the cake."

"How dare you! He is not my son, not anymore you know this! He has killed hundreds of us!"

"And we alienated and discarded the boy like he was nothing and expected him not to leave us! We did this. Now while he has many things to answer for, we put him on this path. Had we actually given him the time of day, I doubt that we would be in this position."

"Damn it!"

Stoick's fist collided with a wall.

"He said that to0…I just didn't listen to it. But hearing it from someone else I trust…," Stoick whispers.

Spitelout smiled. He got through to Stoick.

"Now do you want to continue doing this?" Spitelout said.

"I have no choice anymore. I backed myself into a corner on this. If I don't do this and someone dies by a dragon's hand…well."

"I understand."

"Good, now I must carry my burden. Make sure these barrels get put in their respected places."

"Will do. We'll talk later."

"Aye, that we will. Farewell brother."

"Farewell brother."

-The spy-

He found her! The little girl that was taken and was being held hostage was finally found!

Little Kindles was a fire worm. Very tiny and a perfect spy. He had found her here and now waited for his kings instructions. He also knew that his little voice was well little so unless he was being monitored by the king himself he wouldn't know what to do until his attention was given.

Oh the wait…wait a second he felt the prensece of another being, watching him! It was his majesty!

'Go give her my message. Tell her I'm coming' Flame whispered in his spy's mind.

And so he did.

The little fire worm when to her cell and drew the symbols for 'I'm coming' and 'hold tight'.

With that the girl's mouth formed a smile of hope, knowing full well what would happen to any that dare kidnap someone under her adoptive father's wing.

These vikings wouldn't even know what hit them.

-The Planning-

"Okay, how am I going to do this?" A worried and anxious Flame said.

He had been pacing for a bout 5 minutes since he found her alive and still on Dragon Island no less.

"I could send in the whispering deaths to soften them up and then strike with a squadron of gronckles, or I could use myself, Toothless and the shades to soften them up and then strike from below with the whispering deaths, maybe…."

As you can probably guess he did that for about 20 minutes until Toothless had had enough.

"Will you shut up and decide already! Look I know your under pressure and I know that you have a lot on your plate with one rescue mission and the liberation of our home but stop! You're over thinking this and I have had enough!" Toothless exclaimed.

"Your right…I am over thinking this, but that's just how important to me this. I spent time with those children…they make me happy whenever something goes wrong…usually. Their second to a flight with you bud," Flame said with a defeated smile.

He felt empty. He just wanted his little girl back.

"Micata will be fine for now. You have to be ready for the fights to come. Now go and sleep you silly half-human."

"Shut up you useless reptile," Flame grumbled.

"Not until you are sound asleep. After you wake up tomorrow you can make a plan, but as it stand you cannot do anything until tomorrow, now go to bed!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going, I'm going. Good night you oversized salamander."

"Good night you smelly over grown monkey."

Chuckling at each other's good nights they went to sleep.

-Preparations-

"Stoick all the barrels are in place!" yelled a messenger.

"Good, good! Bring the girl. It's time for her to play her part," Stoick said.

"Let go of me you over sized idoits!" a screaming girl yelled.

They brought her out kicking and screaming.

"Shut up you wrench!" one of them yelled.

When she continued to thrash and scream, one of them got the idea to knock her out. There was a loud 'clunk' and the screaming stopped.

The guards brought out the limp form of Micata.

"Good, now tie her up and leave her here. He will come and when he does…he will regret doing all this…I guarantee it," Stoick growled.

Once tied and left in the middle of the room Stoick the Vast left the girls to sleep off the new bruise on her head.

-Action to be Taken-

She was out of her cell. Where was she? Find her. There she is. What is she doing here and why is she tied up and unconscious?

These were the thoughts that Flame experienced when he woke up. He had watched the little fire worm search for the girl after she was taken.

"Toothless the time for action is now, get ready, were going alone," Flame proclaimed when he got out of bed.

"What? What happened to making a plan?" Toothless asked worriedly.

"They put her in a room tied up and are going to use her as bait for some trap for me. I have no idea what this trap could be, are you up for it?"

"Do you even need to ask, of course! Sure it will be dangerous beyond belief, an unknown trap, and one of the stupidious things you could do and have done but hell lets do it."

"Are you seriously being sarcastic right now."

"Yes, get over it. Look we need a plan."

"Alright how about this, I go in with you, we kill every viking there and get my daughter, I'll end the plan there in case we need to improvise with a new plan."

"Wow, someone's feeling dark today. We need back up okay; we can't go charging in and get captured or killed. Not yet at least."

"Haha, you're so funny. Besides no cell can hold me, we already proved that."

"alright, alright, bring like say a scaldron just in case."

"Okay fine, I guess I can call in some back up just in case. Now can we please go, my daughter needs us more than my bed needs me."

"Fine, fine, but you may want to tell Gobber and Astrid."

"I hate it when you bring u reasons for us not to fly."

"So do I, so let's just get this done."

"Fine."

-Astonishment-

Astrid couldn't believe it, that little girl she just tripped, right in front of a group of vikings. She guessed that they all got the timing from Flame.

The Nadder in charge of protecting the children started firing spikes at the vikings making them have to dodge or die.

Unfortunately it also made the little girl duck and stop from getting up. It was a stalemate.

The timberjack that the children were getting on its back was ready for all but the one little girl. It grabbed me in its teeth and put me on its back and began to take off.

"Wait we can't leave her here!" Astrid cried.

The timberjack just gave a mournful and sad moan and took off. It didn't want to leave her either but there was over thirty other children that needed to leave now. So it was going to take it's chances and leave and hope that the nadder could get to her.

Just as they left Astrid saw a bola catch their protector and the dragon went over the cliff side. She didn't see the nadder again. She was astonished at cruel the world worked out to be.

-Confrontation-

"Hello Astrid," Flame greeted.

Astrid jumped at the sound and then glared at him while he chuckled at her misfortune of having her back to him.

"Hi Flame, whatcha need from me," Astrid asked.

"I'm leaving for a lttle bit, I'm getting my daughter back," Flame answered.

"Okay and…?"

"and I want you and Gobber to watch the children while I'm gone."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I owe a dept I'd rather not like to continue to owe."

"This is a rescue mission not a 'I want to be hunted by vikings' mission.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, I'll kill anyone who gets between me and my daughter."

"Oh."

"I cannot stand any of my children being hurt, I take a greater offense then they do."

"Event with all that, I'm still going with you."

"What?! But your needed here!"

"Gobber can take over for a couple of days."

"No."

"Yes, and you can't stop me."

"Do you really believe that."

"…"

"That's what I thought now I hav-"

Flame was stopped short by Astrid kissing him full force on the lips.

"I'm going," She said stubbornly.

Then she just walked away.

Flame looked at her baffled. She had just kiss one of the most powerful men in history and looked like she shrugged it off with ease.

He shook his head and went to tell Toothless of the new development.

-The Trap is Sprung-

"We're here," Flame whispered as he landed.

The fire worm was still with his daughter, trying to get her loose so it made it easier to get out.

"I noticed that, now what are we going to do?" an irritated whisper came from behind him.

"We're going to sneak, in grab her, and sneak out. End of story."

"Let's do this then."

"Follow me."

They entered thru a vent on side of the dormant volcano. They continued to creep along, finally, and for some odd reason, easily. Toothless snuck right behind them, watching and waiting for something, anything to pop out.

Nothing absolutely nothing. No guards, no traps, not even a rat. That on its own made the trap obvious. But on they crept, finally coming to the door way of their destination.

"Toothless stay here with Astrid in case I need a quick get away," Flame whispered.

"What!?" Astrid angrily whispered.

"You heard me. Stay here, hopefully I'll be right back."

"No! it's a trap and we both know it!"

"I knew coming in it was a trap, right from the start. I don't care and I still have a trick or two up my sleeve."

Without another word he went in with an angry Astrid whispering for him to get back there.

He walked right up to the heap that he knew to be his daughter. He picked her up and began to walk out. It was at that moment that his exit decided to close with an iron gate.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite demon," an annoying voice rang thru the room.

"Asburn raise the gate an let us go, or else," yelled Flame.

"Now why in Midguard would I do that!"

"Because if you don't I will, along with kill you by ripping you limb from limb!"

"Ha now wouldn't you like to see that To bad were both going to die."

"What?"

"See the barrels around you? These are filled with ceremonial oil and, get this, some black powder called gunpowder. It's some powder they use to make things go boom. Now how about you stay there and die nicely and I'll have a good after life, while you go to Hel. "

"Sorry not me, I plan on living another day. You can to. Just walk away from this."

"Sorry not going to happen. I have my orders; I will follow them to the letter. Now have fun in Hel."

Asburn lite the wick that was going to several barrels.

"Hey Asburn you forgot something," Flame said as he started to run with his daughter in his arms for the exit.

"Oh really what's that?" the viking asked.

"My best friend," Flame answered.

"BOOOM!" said the gate. (see what I did there, eh, eh, )

Toothless was standing at the gate as was a very angry Astrid.

"Run now!" Flame yelled now full out sprinting out the entrance and into the hall.

About midway down the hall Flame stopped them.

"Toothless get Astrid and my daughter out of here. Now that's an order by your king," Flame ordered.

The night fury looked at him and nodded, then bowed and allowed him to put Micata on his back.

"Astrid you have to go the saddle only allows for two. You have to go," Flame said.

"No, I can't leave you, your going to get yourself killed! No leave me behind," She yelled.

"No, go, if anyone can survive this, I can. Now please go," Flame pleaded.

Astrid then kissed him, and said, "if you die, I'll kill you."

He chuckled and helped her on.

"Now go," he said.

With that the night fury ran for the exit, Flame in hot pursuit.

Then they saw it. Sunlight. Toothless almost made it then they heard the boom.

They saw Flame stumble, then disappear as the fire ball behind them appeared and blinded them.

Then the sensation of falling. Then blackness.

-The After Shock-

The explosion had been huge. Pieces of the mountain were thrown everywhere.

When the vikings landed they began to search for Flame, Asburn, any dragon, or the little girl. What they found astonished them.

They found Astrid and the little girl. A little burned, unconscious but alive.

Stoick figured that Flame came with Astrid in tow as a trade. It seemed legit. Well negations obviously didn't go as planned. How they got to the beach no one knew.

Toothless saw the vikings coming and decided to leave quickly and watch. He watched the vikings find them and take them. Where he didn't know. But they were gone. Now where was Flame?

-Hahahahahahah-

Me: Well that happened.

Hiccup: Well I'm dead. Atleast I got a kiss or two from Astrid before I went.

Me: I guess so. I still have the prologue so yeah. After that I don't know whether I'll continue the story under this title or a different one.

Hiccup: let the audience decide. You're writing for them. So guys what you want. Continue on this title or a different on?

Me: Hey I wanted to ask. You just pulled a Gobber, no more time in the forge for a week!

Hiccup: but my work!

Me: Get over it. Go make out with Astrid for a while or go get chased by your pink fairy.

Hiccup: Someone's testy today.

Me: Shut up.

I hope you liked it. 4000k and going strong! Leave a review and I'll try to put up a poll for if the whole title thing. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Flame

Chapter 7

I do not own HTTYD.

This chapter is dedicated to my mother. Happy Mother's Day Mom!

Hiccup: Oh so you decided to continue from this point instead of doing a sequel

Me: Yep. I guess people like the name

Hiccup: Hah! Yah right!

Me: Shut up. Pink Fairy, get him!

*Toothless jumps on me instead*

Me: I guess he hasn't forgiven me yet huh

Hiccup: What possible makes you say that

Me: This. Right here. This pink dragon on top of me.

Hiccup: wow and you're the writer of this story?

Me: Talk again and bad-ass you will die for sure!

Hiccup: *sigh*

-ohoh this going to be good-

-Trapped-

She was trapped. Now while not as trapped as the little girl locked in Stoick's guest room but still trapped. She missed the other children. She missed he conversations with Toothless. She missed him. Flame had sacrificed himself for her and his adoptive daughter. Why?

Now sure she felt important to her family and friends but to Flame? No. Right? If so then she just made use of the 'end' in 'friend' along with 'fried'. He was fried. Burned to a crisp and destroyed. Ash. Because of her. She felt ashamed that he had sacrificed himself for her. She always would. Even when the villagers celebrated their victory. But she knew.

She knew that every dragon in the Apapeligio would be upon them in a couple days to slaughter the lot of them. Then go from Island to island in vengeance. And they deserved it. They may have been defending themselves so they say but they attacked the island. Not the other way around. Flame was always provoked and never compensated. They had failed his test, now they would burn just like the test giver. Time to die guys time to die.

-The Worry-

Stoick was concerned. Very concerned. Sheep were disappearing, fish catches taken, the fields in pieces. It was a disaster. They were low on food for not just winter but now in the summer. All the food was almost gone. Even traded food disappeared, whether it was hidden or not. It almost always disappears. Guards don't matter; they're put unconscious when this attacker attacks.

At first it was a barrel here or a yak there and most people believed it was either the twins playing a prank or the twins got another harebrained idea that the world was ending. This turned out to be false. It was becoming too big and noticeable for just two people. It would take over a hundred people to do what this person was doing. Then came the hunting stories.

Deer, boars, even rabbits were nowhere to be seen. Not one! In three months 3 deer, 4 boars, and 8 rabbits had been found and recorded. Only 2 deer, 1 boar, and 3 rabbits had been killed. People were beginning to starve. Any food baring trees had been destroyed. Even hunters of the highest caliber were unable to figure out by what. But that wasn't the worst yet. Not by far.

They tried to hide the food on ships and put them out to sea on three separate occasions. The first time worked. The second time it didn't. The ship and her crew were never seen again. The third time there was a survivor. He was babbling about a man made of darkness and how he could crush masts in his hand. No more food was put out to sea for storage.

Then finally came the hunting stories. The stories of a man in a cloak. It was said that this man was incredibly dangerous. Few had ever come out of a fight against the man unscathed. Spitelout and Snotlout could finally agree on something when it came to hunting: this man had to be found and killed.

The last find-and-kill that happened was a very long one. In the end Snotlout and Spitelout came out looking defeated and with plenty of new scars on their bodies. Both told the same tale. A single man had come out of the darkness and attacked them with nothing but a knife. The stranger won. As always.

And so Stoick continued to worry.

-The Rescue-

It was a regular ending to a night. People were just getting settled for the night. Astrid had just come back from visiting Micata. She had gotten into that habit of talking to the small girl almost every day, it kept both of them sane and both were swapping stories of Flame from their point of view. It was fun and they were bonding well.

That night though would be different for one reason.

Long after Astrid fell asleep, a dark figure silently crept into the room and laid down a small envelope and then impaled it on a spike of his own making. Then as quick as he had gone in he came out with the letter impaled on Astrid's bedroom door.

The next morning when Astrid woke up she felt something was off. Something was different, but what? She decided to get dressed and figure out what this feeling was. After putting on some cloths for the day she went to exit her room, but what she found wasn't breakfast, it was a letter, impaled on her door by a black dragon spike. A spike she knew all too well.

"Flame," Astrid whispered to herself.

She took the spike off her door and grabbed the letter as it fell. She opened it. It read:

'Miss me? You'll find me where you found the true me.'

Astrid right then climbed out her window and ran for the woods as fast as she could carry herself. She ran for the cove. She ran to Flame.

When she arrived at the entrance of the cove she stopped. She was here. There was no going back if she did this. She entered the cove.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Astrid yelled as she entered the cove.

"There is always someone nearby. Just depends on your ideas of distance," a familiar voice said as he walked into the light.

"Flame? Is that you?"

The man removed his hood. It was Flame.

Astrid growled and walked right up to him and yelled, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED ME AND MICATA WERE?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! DEAD!"

"Yes I know but I had to. I needed a better chance for success," Flame chuckled.

"What do you mean you needed a better chance? Why not burst in there and take her by force?"

"She might die, I might die, you might die, dragon's will certainly die. No better to weaken your enemy and then attack."

"And just how have you been weakening us?"

"What has no one noticed you lack of food yet? I could have sworn that I destroyed farms, stole yaks, burned down ships, and stole barrel after barrel of food."

"So that was you. The biggest question I have is, where is all the food?"

"Got to feed speed stingers someway don't I?"

"Speed stingers? Really? I really hope you know what you're doing."

"No worries, I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Question 2 on my list what will you be doing?"

"Sorry but that's still being hammered out. The speed stingers are just a last resort. "

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I need more information on this. Where is Micata?"

"Your father's house. She's in your room believe it or not. But now your window has bars on it and the door is locked."

"Oh well this shouldn't be too hard."

"Your father and Spitelout take turn's guarding her."

"Oh. This just became a little harder."

Spitelout was the best hunter, but Stoick was a heck of a lot more alert and way stronger than the average man or viking for that matter.

"That it did, what are you going to do?"

"What I usually do. Wing-it." (Haha bad pun!)

"Really?"

"Hey, it's worked in the past!"

"Yeah and has almost gotten you killed on multiple occasions!"

"So what?! Were both still here aren't we?"

"Stop, just stop. You need a plan."

"Okay, I grab Micata, run for the forest, meanwhile Toothless comes and get's you, we me up here and fly away. If anything doesn't go to plan I call in the speed stingers to paralyze everyone. Happy?!"

"Yes."

"Good you'll see Toothless tomorrow. Have fun."

"Wait what! Tomorrow!"

"Yep, get whatever you need but pack light. See you tomorrow." With that one of the shades snags him off the ground before Astrid could argue any longer.

She just looked at where he was no more than ten seconds ago. Mouth a gap. Then she ran straight to her home.

-The Unknown Eyes-

Two green eyes were watching the two

Two green eyes saw the two

How would of guessed

That the ideas were blessed

Two green eyes sparkling unknown

Two green eyes speaking of known

Where would they be

At the, at forest or at sea

The world goes unseen

To two green eyes have seen

Where are they now

Now there down

Two green eyes no longer there

Two green eyes no longer stare

(Happy Mother's day! :)

-Flames Burn-

Flame was sneaking. There was no other word for it. It wasn't creeping, it wasn't tip toeing. It was sneaking. He got right up to the back door of his old home and knocked.

'Please be Spitelout, please be Spitelout!' Flame thought again and again.

Flame's luck held. It was Spitelout that opened the door.

Spitelout may be tough but nowhere near Stoick and that made knocking out him a hell of a lot easier.

Flame opened with a punch right to the temple. That was all it took. Spitelout was out like a light. However it was when he hit the ground when things started to fall apart.

He heard his former father hit the ground in his bed room and yell for what was going on. Oh boy things just got complicated. Flame raced to Micata's room and knocked down the door.

Micata jumped and stared at the intruder of her room. Then recognition. Flame felt a wonderful feeling. His daughter would be safe. She had to get home in one piece. She simply had to.

"Come on Micata, time to go home," Flame beamed.

"Daddy!" Micata yelled joyfully and ran to the man.

Flame scoped her up and ran for the exit, only to find his father looking up from the stairs at his former son. The shock on Stoick's face made Flame giddy. He took off running in the opposite direction and saw the window at the end of the hall. No bars but it put him and Micata right in the middle of the now confused village.

"Hang on Micata!" Flame said and jumped out of the window.

He landed and stood up. He found himself in front of about 20 people all looking at him in shock, awe, and anger.

"Oh boy today was not a good day to have left my sword on Toothless," he whispered to himself.

"Get the demon!" Was the call used to get moving and tackling him. He was eventually subdued and had to drop Micata on the ground.

"No! Micata run! Find Toothless, he'll get you home," Flame ordered.

Micata got five steps and was caught by none other than Stoick the Vast.

"So you survived, I guess now I can make sure your dead now," Stoick growled.

"Leave him alone!" Micata yelled at her captor.

"Shut up runt," Snotlout sneered and slapped her.

That's when things broke for Flame.

Flame yelled and threw vikings off him like they were children. More came. Then he fully snapped.

He screamed and two jet black wings snapped out of him. The men on his side were thrown ten feet by the sudden appearance of the wings. Flame roared. Grabbed his daughter and ran for the forest. They saw a small black shadow against the moon. It was the shape of a night fury.

-hmm. I guess things do happen-

Thanks again to all my reviewers and all my supporters. Shout outs to: Breyannia for a reason to write the poem and vitimontherun for the wing's idea.

The story isn't done yet. But I think after maybe another chapter or two; I'll stop and write the sequel.

Yes there will be a sequel! Also instead of me and Hiccup squabbling down here I am going to say

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!

I couldn't do a thing without my mother some days. So I implore you to go and hug and kiss your mother. I have had so much support from my mother that I could never pay her enough to let her know how thankful I truly am for her!

So got to your mother and help her or hug and kiss her, heck get her a gift. Thanks again mothers and happy mother's day for any reading this!

No excuse me as I do as I have entailed. See you next time!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Flame

Chapter 8

I don't own HTTYD. Please review.

Me: Hey guys it's here. The end is nigh!

Hiccup: What are you going on about?

Me: The end of Flames….till I write the sequel that is.

Hiccup: Seriously!?

Me: yep but it will be several years later.

Astrid: Pssst….Check I have the payment yo….shoot!

Hiccup: ASTRID, DID YOU PAY HIM TO PAINT TOOTHLESS PINK AND TACKLE ME!

Astrid: No….I bet him he couldn't do it.

Me: Alright now pay up.

-As it begins so does it end-

The war continues today. As always probably will till the one day that people open there eyes. Will continue to pull dragons here. The war has just begun.

Flame: The beginning of the Dragons wars.

Flame was looking at his map. They had a lot to do. Starting with the tribes. He needed a lot more than just these measly 8 islands to hold the dragons. No it was time for a take-over. The moment was ripe for him to pluck it…so why did he hesitate to continue with his plans?

It bother him to no end. He had the power and the forces to do it…so why not? The he realized what his mother had told him one day.

-Flashback-

Hiccup had just walked in limping. He tried to not show it. But he realized he couldn't.

Valka comes out of the kitchen and watches her son limp up the stairs. She frowns.

"Hiccup, dear, why are you limping?" She asked.

Hiccup stopped and turned around, his face to the ground.

"No reason," Hiccup answered.

"Now don't you lie to me Hiccup," His mother scolded.

"I got beat up by Snotlout and the twins," Hiccup muttered.

His mother looked horrified.

"Why!?" She asked in horror.

"Because…because I'm different."

"Now you listen here and now Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, you may be different but that's what makes you, you."

"What do I do then? I'm not a fighter mom."

"I could have they banished. It is a disrespect to attack the heir with a proper challenge."

"…No."

"No? Why? They could be gone, never to hurt you again."

"I…I don't know."

His mother smiled.

"It's because you restrain yourself. Restraint is power too Hiccup. Never forget that."

"Okay."

"Now let's fix you up and have some dinner, okay?"

-End Flashback-

He banged on the table.

'How did it all go so wrong,' Hiccup thought, 'I just wanted them to see the truth and all they do is start a war! My former father has struck again. His unreasonably attitude at an all-time high! No. no it wasn't him. It was me…I forgot my mother's most important lesson. Restraint. I should have restrained myself. If I had none of this would have happened. Stupid! Stupid!'

Flame continued to do this for about an hour more, not realizing he was broadcasting his thoughts to the entire dragon body. Most dragons were in triers. Their king was blaming himself for things that couldn't be stopped. He was in agony over it. There was no forgiveness needed. They understood his intentions and were currently grieving over his anguish.

He had dreamed of an empire of dragon riders and peace with the tribes. Unfortunately the other tribes believed that his subjects were demons or devils and would murder them on sight!

He wanted to stop the bloodshed but got backed into a corner. A corner filled with blood. Flame did not deserve to have this happen. The boy grieved every single dragon or viking that died so far every night.

'There has to be a way to stop all this madness, there has to,' Flame thought, 'but what?'

Then it hit him. Of course! The tribes that had left and some of the others were willing to negotiate with him and had some respect for him. He knew what he must do. He would have to start small but he would slowly begin to make people understand. He would match his dragons to the humans and make them riders, as fast as possible. He had to. Once it was enough he would begin to create his empire. One island at a time…

-The lull-

There hadn't been a dragon spotted in weeks. No sheep missing, no houses burned, no fish halls eaten. All was peaceful. That was weird for Berk. It was like a calm before a storm. Sure they sent ships to the old Dragon's nest but they always found nothing. There was just peace. There was nothing but thoughts of how Flame and his dragons would attack.

Stoick was paranoid. He had had the most powerful demon at his feet, at his feet! Yet it had gotten away, along with the liberated girls no less! He was fuming. He began the search for the next dragon occupied island as quickly as possible. This was war and one he did not plan on losing or signing away. He was either going to kill every dragon and demon or his island would die trying…

-End-for now-

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I had to end it somehow and this seemed the best. I will begin to lay out a sequel sometime later this summer, probably in July. Last but not least I will be beginning a new series in the meantime! So also watch out for that. Please review and do what you guys do best! If you have an idea for the sequel please do submit them to me .

Thanks for all the support so far and I bid you good day (or night).


End file.
